


Gone in the Wind

by LaughingFreak



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, One Piece
Genre: Camilla is on a mission, Crossover, F/F, Flirting, Implied Relationships, M/M, Niles flirts, but got anyways, the crossover nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Beruka was coming back from a mission when she found herself getting shot down from an enemy archer. She ends up landing in another dimension on the Sunny. Traveling with the Strawhats ends up being a new adventure in itself for her.When the allotted time that Beruka said she’d be back comes and goes Camilla takes it upon herself to look for her dear retainer. With her are Selena and Niles, to mostly keep the body count low and so she doesn’t lose herself. Due to a stone given to Selena from Azura the three are able to go the world of One Piece to continue their search.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, another crossover. Yup, another chapter fic started that won't finish for a long time, but this one is definitely no more than 9 chapters. It's just a matter of how long it takes me to get through those chapters to get this fic finished. It is outlined though so there's that!
> 
> Honestly, my goal is to just get this finished by the end of the year... So many ideas, so little time...

It was a blur.

One minute she was riding her wyvern back from an assignment and the next she was ambushed and killing all who attacked her. Her vision darkened into unconsciousness when the blood loss got to be too much, feeling her life leave her, and then the assassin woke to this furry creature with antlers and a large pink hat hovering over her.

The grogginess she felt upon waking left her as her eyes sharpened immediately and in a flash of movement, only allowing the creature to squeak in fear, she had it pinned to the floor by the throat. It struggled and screamed but she only tightened her grip. Running footsteps stomped on the floor and the door flew opened.

Arms and hands pulled her away and held her down against the far wall. She struggled for a moment, trying to find an opening for escape and after finding none she stopped and looked at the newcomers.

A raven haired woman with dark skin watched her quietly while another woman with long orange hair was helping up the creature that she had attacked, the creature clinging to her and staring back at the assassin with wide eyes.

There was a swordsman with green hair and three swords at his hip that stood further in, at the ready and hand on the hilt of one of the weapons. On the other side of raven haired woman was a blond man in a suit smoking, frown on his face. A large man with blue hair and a…skeleton with a head of curly hair were looking into the doorway, another with a long nose panicking with ‘I told you sos’, and a smiling man with a straw hat and scar on his face and chest.

The assassin narrowed her eyes. “Where am I?” she asked.

She didn’t think the man with straw hat’s smile could get any bigger, but it took up his whole face.

The answer he gave was not a real answer for her.

“You’re on the Sunny!”

 

 

 

Camilla walked at a brisk pace, her retainer following closely behind her, as she made her way to the war tent where her family and the Hoshidan royals were having a meeting strategy. The princess should’ve been in there with them, but when she woke alone without her lover and second retainer by her side she decided to go look for her. Sometimes her assignments take a little longer, but the one she gave her lover shouldn’t have taken the whole night. Even if it was late into the night her lover knew to come straight to her no matter the hour.

And when Camilla asked her redheaded retainer, Selena, and learned that she hadn’t seen her since the other retainer left for the job the princess began to worry and stress tensed her shoulders tightened. Selena tried to calm her down, but it was impossible.

Talking could be heard a few feet outside the tent and without announcing herself Camilla strolled in.

All heads snapped up at her entrance. She stopped at the head of the table that displayed a map of the continent. The High Prince of Nohr and her dear older brother frowned at her display. “Camilla, I was under the assumption that you wouldn’t be attending this meeting,” he said. “Has Beruka made it back to camp?”

She shook her head. “I apologize for such a rude entry, it was unbecoming of me, but no, I haven’t found her yet.”

“We’ve looked all over camp and nearby, but there was no trace of her that we were able to find,” Selena added in frustration, angrily staring at the ground.

Leo, the second prince of Nohr and Camilla’s younger brother, frowned. “It’s unusual for her to not be back by now. She always handles her assignments quickly and efficiently.”

The Hoshidan High Prince, Ryoma, crossed his arms and asked contemplatively, “It’s only been a day, shouldn’t you give her a day or so to report back before panicking?”

Before Camilla could answer Leo spoke. “Think of it this way: it’d be like if your retainer, Saizo, took more than the time he said he’d be back when they job itself was easy and should only take a whole day at the most. Saizo is a skilled warrior, wouldn’t you be concerned?”

Ryoma frowned in thought. After a moment, “I see your point.”

Straightening her back Camilla announced, “I’m going to search for her, I can’t just leave her out there.”

“Wait a minute!” Hinoka, the oldest Hoshidan princess, scowled as she stepped forward. “What about the war efforts? I understand your worries, but we’re in the middle of a war.”

Camilla gave a tight smile. “I’m sorry, but I wasn’t asking for permission.”

The redheaded princess glared.

Intervening, Leo spoke, “Regardless, Camilla, I’d be more comfortable with you taking Niles along with you and Selena. He’s well versed in tracking and at least it would be more than just the two of you. I’ll just change the strategies for the time being until you get back.”

Camilla’s smile softened. “Thank you, Leo.”

“Be careful, sister, we can’t lose anymore,” worried Corrin as she ran her fingers through long, light colored hair, showing off pointed ears.

With that, the elder Nohrian princess turned on her heels and left to go find Niles. Selena followed further back. There was a disagreement coming from the war tent, but it went ignored.

Camilla had to find her girl and if there were bodies in her wake? Well, that could be dealt with at a later date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait until I had more written, but I'm impatient and decided to just post what I have. As you can tell, these chapters aren't gonna be very long (my chapters never really are, to be honest), but hopefully you find it enjoyable nonetheless. I'm aiming for once a month posting at best, but don't expect it.

Sitting under the mast, Beruka observed the crew she had found herself with. She was donned in her armor and clothing instead of topless with only bandages covering her torso and breasts like she was in their infirmary. Once the things had been settled and the woman Nami explained things to her the tension in the assassin’s shoulders relaxed a couple notches. She still kept herself wary of the crew just as the swordsman was doing with her.

It was not easy to take in the information that she was nowhere near Nohr or Hoshido or any other country she was familiar with. Come to find out, she was elsewhere she couldn’t fully explain. From her little understanding, though, this—

Place? World?

—was nothing like hers except some people had uncanny abilities due to this thing called a Devil Fruit. All she found out about it was that only no two people can have the same fruit abilities, they tasted horrible, and once eaten you can no longer swim. That was all she was able to get out of the captain before he got distracted with asking about her ‘cool armor’.

When he couldn’t get more than ‘it has its uses’ from her about the armor he asked her name and then immediately gave her the nickname Berry. She had only frowned and narrowed her eyes.

Then had been dubbed by their captain safe before she let herself be looked over, deeming them safe of ill intentions on her.

A shadow blocked the sun’s light from her. She looked up and found Nami staring down at her with her arms crossed.

“Can I help you?” asked the assassin. The swordsman was watching them closely.

“I have one simple question: will you try to kill us?” the other woman asked. Her blue eyes watching her, looking for signs and tells.

“No. I don’t have a contract to kill any of you,” Beruka answered simply.

It was quiet between them for a moment and Beruka let her eyes roam her surroundings and then just watch the vastness of the ocean. From the corner of her eye she saw the other woman relax after the moment passes.

“Okay.” She breathed. “Dinner’s almost ready, make sure you come to eat something.” And then she walked away.

There were some unique people on this ship, unbelievably eccentric like the Arch Duke Izana in the kingdom of Izumo. It was a little unnerving that it was everyone on this ship, maybe with two exceptions, that were of a similar vein. If Izana was ever on this ship and around these people she was sure that they would go along with Izana on having parties and fun and hair styling competitions. The crew was definitely not worried about her having her weapon on her at least, so they had to be competent with their own fighting skills.

The smell of cooking food wafted in the air and her stomach gave a small grumble. With a short sigh she stood to her feet, grabbing her large axe in an armored and gloved hand she followed the crew into the galley.

There was yelling and people grabbing at food and she felt like she was back in the slums of Nohr, sitting at one of the dirty bars where she watched drunk men get into brawls, shout obscenities in an obnoxious manner, and grope at the women or men and be all over them enough to need a room. The difference was that the atmosphere was different.  It wasn’t filled with red hot anger that could lead to killing or the desperation of trying to forget all the bad for a few moments, it wasn’t filled with dread or fear or tension. The atmosphere was playful and affectionate and happy, even with the irritation that was openly shown there were positive feelings that made that shallow.

It wasn’t something she was familiar with until recently.

“Beruka, you should eat before it’s gone. Our captain has quite the appetite,” smoothly informed Robin as she sipped her drink.

“Yes, come here and sit with the other lovely ladies, Ber—GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY STOVE, SHITTY CAPTAIN!” The cook kicked the captain away from the stove violently.

Beruka went to sit down at an empty spot. When she sat down there was a plate placed immediately after doing so. She stared at it for a moment before picking up her fork and taking a hesitant bite.

A lot of talking and grabbing of food happened while everyone ate and she was only glad it was not this type of rowdy at the mess tent. The food itself was good and she was pleasantly surprised. When it came to cooking at camp in the mess hall it was done by whoever was on the board that day to cook and even then it was a different person each meal. Meals at camp were like a coin toss on whether it was going to be edible or vomit inducing. Some people should just stay away from the kitchen entirely and she wasn’t completely sure why everyone continued to let them cook if it was only going to make the soldiers ill.

So far, this was the best thing about the ship, the food. Beruka took her time eating, savoring the flavors, familiar and new, as she thought. There was no way that she was going to make it back to camp on her own. If she didn’t know how she got here it was going to be near impossible for her to figure out how to get back, or at least very difficult. Going back had to happen though, a priority.

Knowing Camilla, she was already out and looking, taking anyone out that was in her way. It was something that the princess shouldn’t do for her, but at least she could take comfort in knowing that Selena was by her side to protect her when she was not. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to stop her from searching or cutting people down that was in her way, but the axe wielder would expect nothing less of her princess. Camilla was a fierce protector of those she cared for and she was more so with family and lovers.

Thinking of Camilla brought about a warmth within her, from the very beating of her heart through the blood coursing in her veins. A familiar feeling whenever the thought of her lover reached her thoughts. The only person to ever make her feel something pleasant, happy. Loved.

She needed to get home.

 

 

 

Camilla pulled the axe from the bandit’s neck and watched him fall to the ground, bleeding heavily and slowly dying. She didn’t even bat an eye as she brought her axe back down and in the center of his head. Bandit now dead she took her axe from his head and turned to her companions.

Bodies of bandits littered the ground, blood covering blades of grass. No bandit was left alive and Camilla couldn’t even bring herself to feel even a little guilt at the destruction. She couldn’t bring herself to care that Niles was looting the dead bodies, seeing what could possibly be useful for them in the long run and maybe even something for himself. She didn’t really care one way or another.

What she did care about was what started the mess.

Selena was over by a thick tree untying the restraints from a wyvern that both women recognized immediately. There was no way in all the world that Camilla wouldn’t recognize the custom-made saddle that she had especially made for her little Beruka. A gift she had given her retainer only a mere year ago.

So when she saw the wyvern restrained and tied down she saw red and had walked right into the bandits’ camp.

Selena had to hurry after her, but not before two of the men were dead at her feet and blood covered her axe.

Niles stood to his feet, putting a few ore that he found in his pouch; something they could use later for forging weapons, and sighed. “Well, at least we found her wyvern. Do you think the poor thing could find where her master was last?”

Camilla walked over. “Of course she could.” The wyvern lifted its head when it heard the princess speak and turned to her. The princess cooed and sat her axe down against the tree to pet her. “Isn’t that right, my dear? You’ll take me to my darling Beruka, won’t you?”

The wyvern bumped her head against her shoulder then pulled away to look up to the sky and spread her wings. The creature roared and Camilla smiled while Niles and Selena flinched at the sound.

Camilla put her hand on the breast of the beast and turned to face her two companions. “Selena, dear, you’ll fly my wyvern with Niles. I’ll take Beruka’s. We’re traveling by air.”

“Right.” The redhead went over the princess’ wyvern and took hold of the reins before hopping onto the saddle.

Camilla was already on the wyvern when Niles sighed and made his way to Selena and the other creature. “My skill with riding horses is barely passable; I can only imagine what the disparity of my skills with wyverns are.”

“Why do you think I’m the one holding the reins, idiot? Now, hurry up and get on, we got to go,” said Selena, eyes narrowed and with a huff.

The archer climbed on behind the redhead. As soon as the wyvern hit off the ground Niles wrapped his arms around the woman’s waist, almost losing his balance and causing Selena to grunt and curse under her breath.

Up in the air, they followed the princess and eventually Niles’ grip loosened, but he still stayed where he was lightly pressed against her back. He smirked. “Maybe this ride won’t be so bad after all.”

Selena glared at him from the corner of her eyes and snapped, “I will push you off to your death, I swear to gods.”


End file.
